Waiting for Santa
by Lilith-dono
Summary: Young eager Shippou and Rin can't wait to see Santa. Their parents, Kagome and Sesshomaru, might find this visit to the mall a bit more pleasing than they originally thought. Christmas fanfiction


"I wanna see Santa!" The little boy cried over and over as a woman stood in line, holding the little boy's hand. She smiled prettily at him as she gave his hand a soft squeeze.

"You'll see him soon enough. If you're not good waiting then you might not get what you want for Christmas." She reminded, causing the little boy to quiet. He didn't stop moving though. Since his decision to be quiet came, his fidgeting had gotten steadily worse.

"This line is horrible." She mumbled, combing her slim fingers through her long raven hair. The act had attracted the attention of the man behind her as he watched the pretty woman's fingers entangle with her hair.

He had been watching her for a while now. She hadn't noticed his silent observant eyes as he watched her talk to her young son.

"Daddy! When are we gonna see Santa?" His golden gaze wandered to his adoptive daughter at his side who stood eagerly awaiting her meeting with Santa. He smiled softly as she tightened her grip on his hand.

"You have to wait, Rin."

"But I can't!" The little girl cried, her brown eyes shining with impatience. She stomped her small little shoe in anger as her lopsided ponytail wiggled from her action.

"This behavior will make Santa think twice about you being on his nice list, I hope you know." He warned her with a silver eyebrow raised. "You want to get presents for Christmas, don't you?" She nodded her head softly, causing him to smile more.

"I'll be good."

"That's wonderful to know." This was the only time of year where he could get the little six-year-old to be remotely tame. She always couldn't wait for Christmas time, and he would do all he could if he could get her to listen to her teachers at school.

"Are you here to see Santa too?" Rin smiled a toothy grin at the boy in front of her. He smiled back, his emerald eyes gleaming with happiness to find someone to talk to. If it would pass the time to get to Santa Claus, all the better.

"Yep!" She squealed. "I'm Rin and this is my daddy! Who are you and what do you want for Christmas?" He watched the woman turn to see whom her boy was talking to. He was amazed to see ocean blue eyes glittering in the soft light of the mall.

"You're here to see Santa too, aren't you, honey?" She asked, her voice soothing to his ears. He watched Rin nod with a big grin.

"Yeah, I am! And it seems you are too! What do you want for Christmas? What's your name? How old are you—" He placed his hand over her tiny mouth, pulling her back to his leg.

"Rin, breathe after each question and wait for the woman to respond if she chooses. Remember your lessons?" He narrowed his eyes at Rin's head as she decided to give his hand a large lick. He removed it slowly with an unpleased look on his face. "Thank you for your present, Rin." He heard the woman giggle, a beautiful tinkling sound ringing his ears. He glanced to see that she held her petite hand over her mouth in politeness as she giggled.

"Children. Quite charming, aren't they?" He asked as he wiped the saliva from his hand on his jeans. "And especially this little monster." He watched Rin grin at him as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Just thank God that she's a girl! If you had a little boy like Shippou, it'd be ten times worse." She stuck her tongue out at Shippou before he stuck his tongue back out at her.

"I'm not bad!"

"But you're not always good." She replied with a grin and a giggle. She glanced back to the handsome stranger and his daughter. Long silver hair swayed down his back, tied at the nape of his neck. He was lean and tall, his jeans flaunting his long legs nicely. He was about two and a half heads taller than her by the looks of it. She glimpsed shortly at the pale skin on his hands, seeing slender fingers holding his daughter's own small ones. His face was pleasant to look at, complimented with a royally shape nose and nice eyes. The color was an amazing color of amber, almost a complete molten gold. She had never encountered someone so handsome in her whole lifetime. This caused her to blush slightly, feeling self conscious at her appearance.

"So, Shippou, what do you want for Christmas?" Rin asked again, making sure her father's hands were nowhere near her mouth this time as she spoke. He watched as she snorted.

"He wants just about everything."

"I do not!" He cried defiantly, seemingly shocked by his mother's words.

"Oh, you do too! Your list could reach the top of this ceiling!" She teased, causing the two children to grin. He watched her plump red lips. She had a beautiful smile.

"Rin's is twice as long." He commented.

"Kagome Higurashi." She greeted with a pleasant smile as she let go of her sons' hand. "And this is Shippou."

"The one whom likes to talk is Rin. I am Sesshomaru Taisho." He took her hand and brought it slowly to his lips. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance." She flushed prettily at this gesture, causing the children to make a face in disgust.

Their eyes clashed, causing each adult to delve deep into their own thoughts as they searched each other's eyes for an answer. Kagome blushed even more as she felt Shippou tug on her black coat, telling her that they needed to move up a bit more.

He withdrew her hand from his lips just as slowly as he had brought it to kiss. Disappointment filled them both as they lost contact of each other's hands as they moved up the line.

"Christmas shopping?" He asked, creating a small conversation between the two.

"I was?" She asked. Glancing down at the bag in her hands, she reddened in embarrassment. "Oh, erm, I was. The bag kinda proves it." She chuckled in an embarrassed manner at her own stupidity. He smiled at her shyness.

"For a boyfriend or husband, I presume? Or did you all ready buy something for a significant other?"

"A…a significant other?" She stuttered. "Oh no! I'm not…I haven't…" She paused to regain her composure. "I'm not dating anyone right now."

"Ah…" He continued, a smirk on his features. "I see."

"And what about you? You just here to let Rin see good friendly Santa Claus?" She asked as they inched closer to the elaborate Christmas designs.

"I have only one important female in my life and I've gotten everything I need for her." She nodded at this sadly. She knew he had to be taken. How could someone that handsome go by in a single life?

"Oh? And what does she look like?" He grinned.

"She's rather small for her size. She has black hair in a lopsided ponytail and brown eyes. And she simply can't find out when to stop using her mouth. The only time she manages to quiet down is when she's asleep." Kagome laughed at this as Rin turned around to embrace her father's leg.

"Daddy, I'm the only one in the world for you?" He placed a hand on her head.

"You're my world." He watched her giggle before letting go of him to return to the childish conversation with Shippou.

"That's sweet." Kagome commented with a sigh. "You seem like a good father."

"Tell that to my father." He shook his head with a smile as he thought about his father. "Believes that I'm corrupting her mind."

"Every child's parents corrupt their child's mind." She giggled. "Look at Shippou, for example. He acts just like me." She grinned. "That's not always good, either."

"Will you excuse me for a moment?" Sesshomaru asked, giving her a handsome smile. "I need to go find something quickly. Can I ask you to save this person's spot?" She nodded.

"Be quick, though. Santa comes sooner than we all think!" This caused the children to erupt in a fit of giggles before he departed from the small group. Kagome watched him for a moment before turning her head to the children, alarmed that they were watching her intently.

"Miss Higurashi?" Rin asked.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Do you like my daddy?" She stiffened as a soft blush spread on her cheeks. She smiled at the young girl as she crouched down to the two's height.

"You know, I do like your daddy." She placed a finger to her lips with a wink. "But don't tell him! It has to be a secret!"

"Eww!" Shippou exclaimed, making a face. "Girly stuff is gross!"

"I think my daddy likes you too!" Rin told her with a grin. "I hope you get to become Rin's new mommy. I like you too." Kagome laughed.

"You're thinking too into the future there, kid. I don't think I'm becoming your mommy anytime soon." The girl pouted in disappointment. Kagome placed her hand on the girl's shoulder with a smile. "It doesn't mean that you can't hope. I'm not confident that I'll become your mom, but if you want to think of me like that today then you can."

"Really? Rin can call you her momma?" Kagome sighed as she rubbed her forehead to try to think of how she could get herself out of this one.

"No…wait…Rin, now you're confusing me!" She cried with a smile.

"Can I ask some questions?" Rin asked.

"Sure."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty six." She replied with a smile as Shippou listened to his mother and his new friend with interest.

"When is your birthday?"

"The eleventh of October."

"You're really pretty, Miss Higurashi!" Kagome smiled at the energetic child.

"Thank you. You're very beautiful as well, Rin." The little girl grinned at the compliment.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Kagome thought for a moment as the girl waited patiently for her reply. She sighed. What did she want, anyway?

"I want…I want true love for Christmas, Rin. That's what I want. Love." She felt Shippou's arms around her.

"I love you, mommy." He said with a sweet smile. She hugged him back as she kissed his forehead gently.  
"I love you too, Ship." Rin watched the woman before she decided to embrace her too.

"I love you, Miss Higurashi." Kagome laughed as she kissed Rin's forehead as well.

"Why, you get attached to people really fast, don't you now?" The two erupted in giggles with Kagome as they stood to get closer to the line. The two grabbed each of her hands excitedly as they began to jabber about Santa and what to ask for.

"She hasn't caused too much trouble, has she?" She looked up to see Sesshomaru now beside her, his hand in his pockets. She lingered her gaze to them before shaking her head in response.

"She's been quite a doll. Her words have won my heart." Sesshomaru looked down at Rin. Seeing her cling to Kagome like she was made a depressing feeling overcome his body. Had he really deprived the girl of so much? She was at the age where a motherly figure was rather important in her life…maybe he had been single for too long?

"Don't feel bad." She whispered softly. "I think about it too sometimes." He glanced at her in question, wondering if she knew exactly how he felt. She nodded with a comforting smile on her lips.

"Santa!" The two cried as they rushed towards the large overstuffed chair. The man bellowed his large 'Ho-ho-ho!' to the children, causing them both to giggle as they both planted each other on his legs. Kagome sighed.

"Acting like brother and sister all ready." He commented as they drew closer.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." She replied as she heard Shippou and Rin babble about what they wished for Christmas. Kagome watched with soft eyes as Sesshomaru stood by her side. He placed a soft hand on her shoulder. She leaned next to him as she watched the pleasant picture in front of them. Family.

"I have a present for you." He said softly as he looked down at her. She blushed.

"I just met you."

"Did you?" He asked with a charming smile. She watched him as he pulled something out of his pocket before lifting his hand above them both. She lifted her head up, her eyes focusing on the small plastic piece of mistletoe. "Plastic was the best I could do." He paused. "Will you honor me with a Christmas kiss?"

"I shouldn't just let tradition slip through my fingers, should I?" He grinned at her as he bent down to place a chaste kiss on her lips. He pulled away for a moment as their eyes met. Her lips parted in wanting as he then swept down to pull her into a romantic kiss.

Behind the two mended adults, a chorus of 'Eww' was heard from the awaiting children of Santa.

"Is that your mommy and daddy?" Santa asked the two children, pointing to the two smooching adults. Rin and Shippou watched the two for a moment before turning their looks back to Santa.

"Yep! That's our mommy and daddy all right!"

* * *

I felt in the spirit of Christmas! Huzzah! I needed to post something for this joyous holiday! I just want to express that I hope that you all have the most wonderful Christmas (or any other holiday that you might be celebrating). For the record, I'm not one of those people who get so into Christmas that they wear dorky Santa sweaters with flashing noses. I just thought a nice pleasant Sess/Kags Christmas was in order. So, I hope you all enjoy and review.

Do not own Inuyasha characters or Santa Claus.

Merry Christmas everyone! Please review if you can!

Lilith-dono


End file.
